


[范七]青睐

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 1





	[范七]青睐

崔荣宰花了好几分钟才确认了台下那个人的身份。舞台上冷冷的灯光扫过区区几百人的观众席，他坐在第三排的最边上，一半脸埋在阴影里。林在范，这个身份说起来有些尴尬的流行音乐乐评人，除开在极小范围的圈子内有些威望外，音乐圈外的人不认识他，而圈内的大部分人不在乎他。但无所谓，反正他大概也不在乎这一切，很早之前崔荣宰就或多或少听过这个名字，而林在范唯一算得上为人熟知的一点就是，他写了这么多年乐评，不论好坏，倒是从来不写软文。有人说写乐评肯定不是林在范的主业，以前或许尚能糊口，但在这个音乐市场日渐萎缩的年代里，当前的环境不可能给他这样的余韵。新人歌手崔荣宰对这类事情知之甚少，他有幸认识这号人物不过是因为当初比赛时林在范被邀请来做过特约评审，再加上在那之后两人有过几次短暂的见面。  
“那我们林老师觉得这位选手怎么样呢？”等到终于有人想起坐在评委席最边上的林在范，他拉动嘴角勾出一个客套的微笑，慢条斯理拿起桌上的话筒。那时的崔荣宰双手背在身后紧紧攥着麦克风，心脏突突的跳动声敲打着耳膜，他的视线闪烁着扫过面前的一排评委，最后聚焦在林在范身上。  
“声音条件还不错，但是不知道他想要表达什么。”  
然后他放下了话筒。这是他当时给崔荣宰的唯一一句评语，简而言之就是，不怎么样。即便日后他在比赛里走到了最后，拿了冠军，获得了一纸来自唱片公司的合约，崔荣宰依然没有等到林在范主动拿起的话筒。他还记得，在节目录制快至尾声时，林在范在漫长的磨合期里终于不像刚开始那样尖锐，甚至在比赛结束之后，他们在私下里也算碰过面，其中有次还和一大群人围在同一张桌子上吃过饭，但他们之间除开客气的点头招呼之外鲜少交流。崔荣宰甚至怀疑过林在范可能根本没记住他，但他也不好意思主动提起，那些暗暗指望着他能说点什么的希冀也都出师未捷的身先死在林在范几乎捉摸不透的表情里。他再也没有得到过他的第二句评价。  
或许我的嗓音、风格或者我这个人就是不对他的胃口，最后崔荣宰近乎放弃的想，也许林在范天生的和我不对盘。也好，反正我们也不可能成为朋友。  
-  
所以当崔荣宰在观众席里看到他时仍然不免心惊。这是他第一张个人专辑的首唱会，距离比赛结束已经过了两年，不论是不是因为旗下艺人太多而让他的发片期一拖再拖，崔荣宰其实都挺感谢公司的放养。唱歌是一项他已经决定要一辈子做下去的事情，但并没有那么急迫，这两年里他有时间就出门旅游采采风，和音乐圈的朋友们埋头在录音室里捣鼓作品，偶尔在SNS上发上一小段即兴的歌，人气虽然耗掉不少，倒也活得自在。至于专辑本身，从前期概念，写歌邀歌到收录制作，几乎可以说得上是一点点磨出来的。我到底想要表达什么？这似乎在潜移默化中成为了崔荣宰最常思考的问题。于是他花上连自己都觉得过分的时间去挑选每一首歌，在词曲上一首首反复打磨，直到最后整张专辑都彻彻底底变成他想要的样子。刚才经纪人把做好的实体专辑拿给他看，和他之前要求的一样，一张四四方方的，薄薄的透明塑料壳包裹的CD碟，就像十几年前大家真的还在用CD听音乐的时候音像店里的大部分专辑包装一样。崔荣宰把专辑拿在手里掂了掂，突然觉得自己不用讨好任何人。  
但他现在看着坐在台下的林在范，手指却不自觉的蜷曲起来。两年的时间说长也长，足够让新人爆红，大势登顶，也有昙花一现，老人迟暮；但对于崔荣宰来说，这耗过去的两年几乎毫无波澜，他只是作为一种大家并没有忘记但也不常常想起的歌手存在着，换种说法，崔荣宰是平静的、以一种稳定且缓慢的速度在被人遗忘着。所以这次专辑他并没有指望在一开始就吸引多大的关注，但林在范，他并不是会出现在每位歌手的首唱会，或者收钱就可以给人写乐评的人。崔荣宰以为他早就忘了自己这样一个小歌手，也以为自己已经快忘了这个人，但人群中林在范面无表情的脸孔在第三排的最左边盛放，瞩目得让他移不开视线。  
童年阴影、单方面的假想敌、军人的应激反应障碍，每个人都有自己的那个点，对于新人歌手崔荣宰而言，林在范就是那个微妙的存在。他大概会永远记得当初比赛时林在范说完话后礼貌且克制的放下手里的话筒的样子，那时的他那么急迫的渴望得到任何一位专业人士的认可，但等来的却是暴雨过境般的凉意，他还记得自己烧红的耳尖和尴尬的前后踮脚，手足无措的站在舞台中央。  
那现在呢？林在范，你是如何看我。你在黑暗中从不松动的侧脸是在表示期待还是轻视。崔荣宰以为自己已经快要变得强大了，但如果说他内心真的有那么一丁点不安，那也只好承认他没有办法去做到不在乎这个人。  
灯光聚成一束，打下一个光圈笼罩住他。崔荣宰的手指稳在钢琴键上，这场景似曾相识，他做了一次深呼吸，然后按下了第一个音符。  
林在范，谢谢你的青睐。  
不管好坏，那么就这一次，让你做我一个人的评委。  
-  
崔荣宰走了两个书摊才买到那本林在范撰稿的音乐杂志，乐评版块被旁页的大专题霸占完毕之后已经所剩无几。林在范的乐评挤在第二页右侧，一如既往的没什么客套。“中规中矩的诚意之作”，标题用最简单的字体加粗摆在版面的空隙上，推荐指数：三星半。编辑看起来似乎是为了把文字塞进这一溜长条豆腐块里而费劲了心思，一道道直线圆圈前胸贴着后背，密密麻麻的挤满视线，崔荣宰几乎难以一眼读出内容。林在范评了他的每一首歌，像是在用精密的手术刀细细解剖分析，毫不留情的戳破当中每一个小小的破绽，文字冷淡得像在写财经专题。崔荣宰有些颓丧的扫过最后几排文字，突然轻哼了一声。  
“但是我仍然可以感觉到坚冰之下的活水，”他读到最后一句话，“至于获得这一切，需要的不过是时间。”  
崔荣宰放下杂志，默默朝天翻了个白眼，然后有点眼热的再也憋不住嘴角的笑。  
希望你能等我。我知道你会等我。  
他本来想一脸矫情的这么说，但最后只是闷声笑着摇摇头。  
嗤，这些逆水踏浪的偏执狂们，你我都是。

-FIN-


End file.
